Group Gazers - Wedding of Divorce
by hatchet.chef
Summary: A wedding occures with a side of revenge.


8:00A.M The alarm plays a happy tone of music.

Dakota jumps out of her bed.

"EEP! The big day!" Dakota sqeaks.

Lindsay barges into Dakotas room.

"EEP! Oh my gosh! I'm going to cry!" Lindsay says dancing.

"I got a surprise for you!" Lindsay mentions.

"Oooo! Do tell!" Dakota says impaciently.

"I ordered your cake! Strawberry filling! Also, the wedding is going to be at a church." Lindsay tells.

"Oh cool." Dakota smiles.

Lindsay nods.

"Crap! I still don't have a dress!" Dakota complains.

"Oh yeah! I have that for you! It's going to be at the church at 9:00A.M! So we have an hour to eat breakfast." Lindsay says rushed.

"YES! I'm starving!" Dakota says running to the kitchen with Lindsay.

"Surprise!" Ezekiel says with a stack of roses.

"For me?" Lindsay asks.

"Uh..well..sure!" Ezekiel lies.

Ezekiel gives her the roses.

"Aww thanks!" Lindsay squeals.

"Where's Zoey,eh?" Ezekiel asks.

"I think she's still sleeping." Lindsay answers.

Lindsay was wrong, Zoey wasn't sleeping.

Zoey is burning a disc from what happened at the community pool with Dakota and Chris.

"Sis, can you drive me to the church since I have no idea where this place is at?" Dakota asks.

"Sure!" Lindsay claps.

Lindsay grabs a pancake.

Ezekiel grabs it out of Lindsays hand and eats it.

"HEY!" Lindsay screams.

Ezekiel gulps.

Dakota laughs.

Zoey puts the disc in a dvd case and puts it in her jacket along with Dakotas diary.

Zoey comes walking down stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey everyone! Who's ready for their most unforgettable day ever?" Zoey asks suspicously.

"I AM!" Dakota shouts.

"EEP! Me too!" Lindsay squeals.

"I'm sure i'll never forget this day.." Ezekiel sighs.

"Believe me. I have something so specail planned you can't even forget this day if you tried." Zoey winks.

"Whatever it is i'm sure we'll love it." Lindsay says.

"I know Dakota already loved it." Zoey says giggling.

"Haha?" Dakota says confused.

Ezekiel looks at the time.

"It's 8:25 lets go!" Ezekiel rushes.

"Lets all get into my pink van!" Lindsay shouts.

They all enter her van.

"I feel like barbie in this van.." Dakota sighs.

"EEP!" Lindsay squeals.

Lindsay puts on the Barbie Girl song.

Lindsay starts singing along to the lyrics.

Ezekiel sings along as Ken.

Dakota facepalms with Zoey.

Lindsay drops them off at the church and sees Chris.

Dakota,Lindsay, and Zoey walk up to Chris.

"Where's Alejandro?" Zoey asks.

"He's changing." Chris shrugs.

"Oh right! Dakota you should too! Go!" Zoey rushes.

Dakota rushes inside to go change.

"Is there a t.v and a dvd player here?" Zoey asks Chris.

"Yeah. Every room has one. I just got done watching Bad Girls Club." Chris says.

"You would watch that show." Zoey says as she rolls her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?" Chris smiles.

Lindsay slaps Chris.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Chris asks.

"Breathing." Lindsay says walking to Ezekiel.

"I guess we should get ready too. Everyone is going to come in a half an hour. We still need to change." Lindsay says worried.

Lindsay runs inside to change to be the maid of honor.

"I'm best man. You guys are jelous." Chris said putting his shades on.

"Are you sure your not maid of honor?" Ezekiel teases.

"Pfft. That's your job." Chris teases back.

"Both of you shut up. Help me load the dvd player." Zoey commands.

Chris and Ezekiel look at eachother and shrugs.

Chris turns on the dvd player.

"There. It's on." Chris facepalms.

"Good. By the way when is Noah coming over with my friends?" Zoey asks.

"Let me call and ask." Ezekiel says grabbing his cellphone.

"Hey Noah. When are you coming,eh?" Ezekiel asks over the phone.

"I just got Brick,Hatchet, Harold, Duncan, Lightning, and Scott." Noah says on his bluetooth as he drives to the church.

"Alright when will you be here?" Ezekiel asks.

"In about 3 minutes." Noah says to Ezekiel.

"Thanks man,eh." Ezekiel says hanging up.

"Well?" Zoey asks.

"He's coming." Ezekiel answers.

Soon enough, a bunch of people enter the church and sit down.

Lindsay directs them to their seats.

Suddenly, Tyler and Gwen show up holding hands with eachother.

"Ugh. Who invited tweedle drug and tweedle dope?" Lindsay asks.

"Listen Lindsay..i'm sorry but maybe things happen for a reason." Tyler apologizes.

"I should of been a better friend." Gwen addmits.

Lindsay shrugs.

"Well I just don't want to ever see you guys again after this day." Lindsay tells them off.

"Don't worry. After this were moving to Alaska." Tyler says.

"Have fun." Lindsay says saracsticlly.

Gwen and Tyler take their seats and sit next to eachother.

Lindsay rolls her eyes.

The seats are all filled up.

The wedding music starts.

Dakota walks down the ail as Alejandro waits for her.

The priest says a bunch of words nobody can understand and nobody cared for.

"Is their any objections?" The preist asks.

It was silent.

"You may now kiss the bride." The preist says.

Dakota and Alejandro were about to kiss...until..

"WAIT JUST A SECOND!" Zoey interupts.

"If you're getting married then does that mean you can love somebody else?" Zoey asks.

"Uh no. Did you just not listen to what I said?" The preist argues.

"Well then. I have something that will shock you all." Zoey says grabbing Dakotas diary.

"Dear Diary,

Today has been great! I can't wait to start my new life with Alejandro. Even though i'm still in love with Ezekiel I guess ifor the best. I was hoping I could of dated him this happened. I wish he still loved me though. Honestly, he's the reason I went crazy. I can't stand him with Lindsay but I got over him. I just want him happy." Zoey says out loud.

Everyone gasps.

"Woah WHAT!?" Ezekiel asks in shock.

"You...still love me?" Ezekiel blushes.

"WHAT? YOU LOVE HIM?" Alejandro says angrily and shocked.

Dakota stays silent and bites her lip.

"Dakota! If you loved Ezekiel why didn't you say so!" Lindsay asks.

"Because I didn't want to screw things up! I still loved Ezekiel after the break up...I knew he wouldn't like me back but I had to move on..and so did he.." Dakota admitts.

Alejandro sits on the ground and facepalms.

"Well..Dakota.." Ezekiel says standing up and walking up to Dakota.

"I.. lo-" Ezekiel says getting cut off.

"THERE'S MORE!" Zoey says as she grabs a video tape.

"So..Lindsay. You're fine with Dakota being in love with your boyfriend Ezekiel?" Zoey asks.

"I guess..I mean I just want Dakota to be happy no matter who it's with. She's the best sister and friend I could ever have." Lindsay smiles.

"Let's see if you'll still think the same after watching this video.." Zoey says entering the disc into the dvd player.

The video plays Dakota and Chris kissing at the community pool.

"This was taken yesterday at the community pool. Is that Dakota and Chris kissing I see? Oh yes it is." Zoey says evily.

Lindsays eyes widen as she grins her teeth.

"Dakota...and...Chris...m-m-m-my ex?!" Lindsay says with her eyes wide open watching the video.

Alejandro watches the video and cracks his nuckles.

"I can't believe what i'm seeing...you and CHRIS?!" Ezekiel asks as he's pissed.

The crowd of people gasp.

"Uh oh.." Dakota says to herself.

"HOW DID YOU FIND US THERE?" Chris yells.

"A secret." Zoey winks.

"WELL! ZOEY IS EVIL! SHE'S TRYING TO DESTROY OUR GROUP!" Dakota yells.

Lindsay tackles Dakota to the ground.

"I'm going to run now.." Chris says backing away slowly.

Alejandro and Ezekiel tackle Chris.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? YOU SAID THAT YOU WILL NEVER DO THIS! YOU SAID YOU NEVER EVEN LIKED CHRIS AND NOW I SEE THIS! AFTER YOU'RE ALREADY ENGAGED YOU DO THIS!" Lindsay screams.

Alejandro pulls Lindsay off.

Lindsay steps on Alejandros foot and strangles Dakota.

"YOU'RE A FLITHY DIRTY LIAR!" Lindsay screams while strangling her.

Chris shoves Lindsay off Dakota.

"Back off from my girlfriend!" Chris shouts.

Lindsay starts strangling Chris and kicking him.

Dakota gets up and tries to breathe.

Lindsay pins Chris to the ground.

Chris stays down scared.

Lindsay pushes Dakota to the ground.

"YOU'RE MY SISTER! MY BEST FRIEND! YOU CHANGED! HOW COULD YOU! I HATE YOU!" Lindsay screams while crying.

Ezekiel holds Lindsay.

"CALM DOWN! RELAX!" Ezekiel shouts.

"JUST LET ME KILL HER!" Lindsay screams as she tries to get out of Ezekiels arms.

Ezekiel pats Lindsays head and back.

"Sh Sh Sh.." Ezekiel says calmly.

Alejandro gets up and walks up to Dakota.

"I've always thought Zoey was hot and funny. I liked her but I loved you and I never did any of what you did to me. You thought I was the cheater when it was you all along...I don't want to see you ever again. Ever." Alejandro says straight up to Dakota.

Alejandro walks out of the church.

"You know what Dakota? I was going to say I love you back but you're just a whore. Also, you can forget about you and me ever dating again because I don't love you anymore. It's done and that's how it's going to stay...forever." Ezekiel says straight up to Dakota.

Ezekiel walks out with Alejandro.

Lindsay squints at Dakota.

"Your no sister of mine.." Lindsay says madly to Dakota.

Lindsay walks out.

Dakota turns around to find Zoey.

Zoey runs away with Duncan and drives off.

Dakota facepalms.

Chris walks over to comfort Dakota.

"Were not winning anymore.." Chris sighs.

Everyone except Chris and Dakota leave the church.

"You know we don't need them to have fun. I know a great place were we can both move to together." Chris winks.

"Where?" Dakota asks.

"New York." Chirs says.

"You really wanna move their together?" Dakota asks.

"Sure! Besides, you'e the only girl I can be with and not cheat on." Chris smiles.

"Aww." Dakota says hugging Chris.

They both kiss.

**At Zoeys home.**

"I'M GOING TO KILL DAKOTA MILTON! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I'LL EVER DO! SHE'S A DEAD WOMAN!" Lindsay screams.

Alejandro is in the corner trying not to cry.

"GUYS! I know it's rough on you guys but you had to know the truth..I feel like this is my fault." Zoey sighs.

"Actually..I want to thank you. You saved my friends and I from a bunch of bull!" Lindsay admitts.

Lindsay hugs Zoey.

"Don't worry...i'll always be there for you Lindsay. Besides you're my best friend." Zoey says hugging Lindsay.

"Thanks..I guess your my new best friend now." Lindsay smiles.

"I just need a break from all this...Ezekiel i'm sorry but I think we need a break.." Lindsay sighs.

"Oh yeah defently." Ezekiel agrees.

"Guys let's not even bring what happen today. I am shocked too but we all need to move on. Zoey can be the new Dakota." Noah suggusts.

"Good idea! I like it." Zoey winks.

"Sure anytime." Noah smiles.

"Well.." Lindsay says grabbing a glass of wine.

Ezekiel,Noah, and Alejandro grab a glass of wine along with her.

"To Zoey!" Lindsay cheers.

Everyone repeats.

"Aww thanks guys!" Zoey blushes.

"I have to go to the bathroom now, you guys got me all nervous!" Zoey says running to the bathroom.

Zoey grabs her cell phone and calls the mystery man.

"Bwhaha. We did it. Plan B was a huge success! I didn't even know Chris and Dakota were even going to do that!" Zoey says shocked.

"Yes. Never doubt my plans. Now that Dakota is gone with Chris, it's time to get the revenge we've been waiting for." The mystery man demands.

"Really? We can finally start the biggest plan ever?" Zoey asks.

"Yes. I told you, in due time..."Mystery man says hanging up.

"Best revenge ever! BWHAHAHA!" Zoey evilly laughs.


End file.
